


The Little Things

by SunRae21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Before nationals, Depression, Exhaustion, Fainting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nausea, No Smut, One Shot, Overworking, Pain, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Sick Character, Sick Kageyama Tobio, Sickfic, Stubborn Kageyama Tobio, Tired author, Worried Karasuno, didn't reread, sorry about any mistakes, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRae21/pseuds/SunRae21
Summary: Kageyama is stubborn. Especially when it comes to volleyball. After coming back from All Japan, he realizes that he has a lot to do in order to keep up with some of the best players in the prefecture. All sorts of feelings rush through his veins the next couple of weeks, the team seemingly oblivious. Exhaustion, pain, and heavy thoughts drag Kageyama down day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, until it's too late.If they could've only noticed the little things.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 209





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story on this website! Fun! Still scary though. I hope you guys can enjoy a good read during all of the craziness going on right now. Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the story. Let's get to it!

"Kageyama!"

"..."

"Hey Kageyama."

"..."

"Earth to Kageyama!"

Kageyama jumped slightly as a hand grasped his shoulder unexpectedly. It was Hinata, giving him a strange look. 

"What?" Kageyama replied, trying not to show how startled he was. 

"Practice is starting. Come set me for some spikes would ya?" Hinata grinned at him as Kageyama sighed.

"Whatever."

Hinata bounced away with new energy as Kageyama slowly got up. It had been two weeks sense he got back from All Japan. It had been a slap back to reality. He went from being the great genius, the awesome first year, the king of the court to a nobody in a matter of minutes. Everyone there was on another level and he didn't stand a chance.

Kageyama looked at the rest of the team as he entered the gym. Tsukishima was cleaning his glasses while ignoring a very energetic Yamaguchi. Daichi, Suga and Asahi talked quietly while leaning against a wall, getting a quick drink in before practice started. Tanaka and Nishioya were admiring their beautiful manager as usual. Hitoka was nervously nodding and taking notes as Hinata was bouncing around the room like a bunny while explaining an awesome new move he and Kageyama were going to try out. 

"All right guys! Let's get to stretching! We only have about a week until nationals so we don't have any time to waist!" Daichi yelled out to the rest of the team.

The team responded with a mix of cheers, excited shouts, and groans. It was mostly the latter.

Kageyama was the first to finish stretching and went on ahead, starting his laps around the gym way before anyone else. At this point, Kageyama wasn't even counting the laps, he just jogged as fast and long as possible. He was the last one to finish laps, out of breath and slightly shaky. This earned a look from Daichi but nothing more. 

The rest of practice felt like a million years to Kageyama. There seemed to be no end to the energetic spikiers and yells of advice coming from the coach, manager, and Daichi. 

"Nice toss Kageyama!" Hinata jumped around Kageyama happily. The new trick had finally worked for the first time and everyone was so excited to see all the pieces clicking together before nationals. Something was bothering Kageyama though. He put both of his hands on his kneecaps, bending over as he tried to breath properly. 

_Not good enough. You seriously think that move will work against those guys at All Japan? You must be getting desperate now. If only you had done more. Worked harder. Oh well, theirs always next year right?_

"No...It'll...work...I know it will..." Kageyama breathlessly mumbled to himself. 

_You **know** it will? This is funny: you think you're good enough to take on some of the best players in the prefecture. Don't you **remember** just how quickly they shut down your spikes, got passed all your blocks, made you mess up receives, and most importantly **how they stopped every spikier that had one of your sets.**_

Black dots started to cloud Kageyama's vision as he faintly heard someone trying to talk to him. He felt the world tip on its axis in every direction. He could tell he was hyperventilating and sweating profusely. He felt dread in the pit of his gut. 

Why?

Because it was right.

The voice that shouted relentlessly for the past two weeks was right.

He was desperate, worried, out of their league. 

He should just realize that he's never going to be good enough.

He should just give up.

He should just-

* * *

It was quiet. The room was cool and dark. There seemed to not be a soul around. Deserted. Alone. This is what Kageyama woke up to. 

He pried his eyes open, the action taking way too much effort. His head was still spinning and he felt nausea creep along the inside of his stomach. His whole body seemed to be as heavy as a concrete brick. 

Despite this, Kageyama slowly worked his hands up the blanket towards himself, using them as support as he tried to sit up. His arms shook underneath his body weight and he fell back onto the bed in a matter of seconds. The sudden movements made his stomach do a flip in protest. Kageyama hissed quietly and squeezed his eyes shut from the painful sensation that shot up his back and arms. 

He was about to let the darkness take him back when he heard footsteps nearby. He pried one of his eyes open out of curiosity. He shouldn't have. 

Because that's when someone thought it was the perfect time to flick on the lights. Kageyama cried out as he closed his eye and shielded himself with the blanket, not caring about the ache that would come later from the movement. 

"Oh crap. Are you ok Kageyama?"

Kageyama recognized Hinata's voice, but the way it was dripping in worry surprised him. He groaned loudly from underneath the blanket in response. He heard Hinata swiftly make his way towards him. 

"What's wrong? Stomach bothering you?"

"Lights." Kageyama croaked out.

Finally getting a hint, Hinata shut the lights off and it was dark again.

Hinata tugged on the blanket, "It's dark now. You should come out."

Kageyama let his hands fall and almost smacked himself in the face. Thankfully, Hinata's fast reflexes allowed him to catch his arms before this could happen. Hinata slowly moved Kageyama's arms down and away from his face. Kageyama felt the back of a hand on his forehead, Hinata hissing to himself seconds later.

"Jesus Kageyama. Why the hell were you at practice today?!? Showing up with a 102 degree fever and fainting from a panic attack is not a good way to come to practice!" Hinata fussed as he got a damp towel, medicine, and food from a nearby cabinet.

"It's nothing. I'm fine dumbass." This is all Kageyama could muster to whisper before having a coughing fit. Hinata rushed back over and made sure Kageyama could breath correctly. After coughing roughly for a couple minutes, he slumped into Hinata's embrace. Glad that he hadn't left the items he went to get on the counter, Hinata grabbed the towel and positioned it on Kageyama's forehead, earning a sigh of relief. 

"Clearly you're not Bakayama. Are you up to eating? The medicine says to not take it with an empty stomach."

Kageyama shook his head slowly and looked up at Hinata for the first time that evening. "I'll just take them now. I'll probably throw up if I eat."

Hinata thought about insisting more but Kageyama seemed to be a little more honest after that coughing fit. Hinata nodded and got a serving of the medication for Kageyama. 

Kageyama had to lean on Hinata as he straightened to take the medication. Luckily, Hinata still had a hand for a glass of water because the pills weren't going down without a fight. After taking a long swig of the water, Kageyama had another coughing fit, this one harsher than the last. 

Hinata settled him back into bed after a couple of minutes. He repositioned the towel after rewetting it and took a long look at Kageyama.

He was breathing lightly as he had quickly fallen back to sleep, exhausted. Hinata sighed to himself. Why had he not noticed? Maybe he was too excited about the new move? Either way, he felt awful about leaving Kageyama to face his demons alone like that. He had heard Kageyama murmuring to himself as he slept restlessly and talked with the others about it. The team quickly figured out what happened.

They shared stories about the occasional dizzy spell or unusual facial expression that each of them had realized they saw. Everyone but Tsukishima was shocked and guilty. How had they not noticed? He had been acting unusual for the past _two_ weeks! All that time and they couldn't realize that Kageyama had overworked himself because of the competition he saw at All Japan...

Hinata laid back into the uncomfortable chair he had found in the corner of Kageyama's room. Luckly, Diachi and Suga were able to get him here. Otherwise he would've had to go to the hospital. Hinata had stayed behind to make sure he was ok while his parents were out of town on a business trip. Hinata sighed as he realized that Kageyama would've been like this home-alone if he hadn't stayed.

He reached underneath the towel once more to check on him before trying to find the perfect sitting position where he ended up sleeping through the night with Kageyama in. 

* * *

Kageyama had woken feeling a little better. He was able to sit up and realize that he was in his room. Apparently Hinata had left for school. Kageyama checked the clock; 2 p.m . 

_That late? I was out for a while hu?_

Kageyama found some prepared food from the day before and ate a little. He wasn't hungry but wanted his energy back before going back to practice. 

The next day was when Kageyama had the strength to go to school again. Looks like eating and sleeping did help with not being so exhausted all the time. 

When he got to the gym for practice, the team practically pounced on him.

"Kageyama!" Hinata's face glowed as he realized his friend was back, better than ever. 

"Thank God you're ok." Asahi commented quietly.

Daichi went to say something when Suga approched Kageyama. He put a hand on his sholder and tiltled his head to the side. In a "calm" tone:"Since when do you think it's ok to go and faint like that?"

"S-sorry." 

Kageyama was then yelled at for worrying Kiyoko by Nishinoya and Tanaka. Yamaguchi just laughed softly while Tsukishima stood there awkwardly, not interested in all of the drama surrounding Kageyama at the moment.

"Kageyama." 

Kageyama turned to see Hinata. He pointed an accusing finger at Kageyama, "Don't you dare have doubts about nationals! Sure those pros are going to be amazing but don't you remember? With me, you're invincible!"

Kageyama's face flushed slightly as he looked away.

"I-I know that... dumbass..."

Kageyama turned back to Hinata. He was grinning at him and Kageyama returned it. 

The team all turned to Kageyama, ready for practice.

He nodded, "I'm back."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll also take requests in the future. Anything except smut. I'll do my best so if you liked the story and have an idea that's been floating around in your head for a while, then let me know your story ideas in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
